Kamen Rider Gatack-tan 2nd : Battle of Destiny
by deasakura96
Summary: Seorang wanita, murid akademi ZECT telah mengalami kejadian yang tidak bisa dihindarkan...dia harus menolong seorang gadis yang ditangkap oleh para Wamu dan dia harus menepati janjinya untuk menolongnya...tapi dengan kekuatan apa? simak ceritanya disini...


**Kamen Rider Gatack-tan (2nd Gatack) : Battle of Destiny**

_**Halo semuanya...kali ini saya akan menceritakan tentang Kamen Rider Gatack-tan dengan user seorang wanita (maklum, jarang yang menceritakan user KR wanita) karena kebetulan saya suka sama Gatack juga...maka terciptalah fanfict ini...suka atau tidak itu tergantung kalian juga kan *smile**_

_**Dimulai saat Kaga Ara, seorang wanita murid Akademi ZECT berjanji untuk menolong seorang gadis para serangan para Wamu (yang bacaan-nya Worm) tapi dia juga ragu...dengan apa dan bagaimana menyelamatkannya...**_

_**well...kita mulai ceritanya...karena saya tak tahu istilah dalam fanfict yang AU, OOC, or something like that...jadi gak saya masukin...**_

_**Genre : Action, Friendship  
Cast Kamen Rider 'Lewat' : **_

_**Ryu Hattori : Kamen Rider Zero  
Sanji Hoshigake : Kamen Rider Jin  
Raisuke Hidari : Kamen Rider Gaaku  
Kousuke Kozoya : Kamen Rider Washoku  
Sukma Maulana : Kamen Rider Fury  
Renji Tatsuya : Kamen Rider Giga Dragon Element  
**_

Malam, 14 April 2014...

Monster-monster itu terus menyerang kami tanpa henti. Para anggota telah bersiaga di tempat untuk melepaskan peluru mereka dari senjata pistol yang dipasang di tangan kanan.

"Jangan lengah terus serang!" ucap anggota yang terus menembaki monster itu. Setiap peluru terus dilepaskan. Deru suaranya terus terdengar. Sampai akhirnya...

"Dia meleleh! Siaga!" Monster itu meleleh berganti form. Berubah menjadi monster yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dan bergerak dengan cepat.

"Itu Clock Start! Semuanya berhati-hati!" seluruh anggota berkumpul menjadi satu. Melindungi satu sama lain.

Brak...Bruk...setiap anggota melayang terpental seperti ada yang menyerang. Monster itu terlalu cepat sehingga tidak terlihat. Dan yang tersisa hanya satu.

"_Kaga-san! Kaga-san! Kau masih bertahan?"_ tanya seorang wanita di walkie talkie.

"Iya..." jawab seorang yang bernama Kaga Ara.

"_Berhati-hatilah...dia masih disana!" _peringatannya. Kaga terus berhati-hati hingga akhirnya. Brak...

"Argh!" teriaknya yang terpental juga terjatuh.

"_Cepat kembali! Seluruhnya, mundur!"_ teriak wanita itu memerintah semua anggotanya mundur. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mundur.

Kaga Ara kembali ke tempat dimana suara tadi memerintahnya.

"Misaka-san..." panggil Ara terhadapnya. "Tadaka-san?" tanyanya yang tak melihat keberadaannya.

"Dia sedang menjalani pelatihan Zecter baru," jawab Misaka singkat. Ara hanya mengangguk. "Sekarang kau boleh pulang!"

"Eh! Tapi bukankah masih ada...ugh!" dia meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini, lihatlah dirimu, kau sudah terluka karena Wamu tadi! Pulanglah! Sembuhkan lukamu itu dulu!" suruh Misaka. Ara hanya menerima perintahnya.

Ara berjalan dengan memegang luka bahunya meringis kesakitan.

_Esok Hari_  
*Perkenalan

Kaga Ara adalah seorang gadis yang bersekolah di Akademi Zect yang mendapatkan tugas pertamanya kemarin. Tujuannya masuk ke dalam Akademi adalah untuk mengalahkan Wamu, monster yang datang dari Komet yang melewati Bumi. Kemampuannya adalah dapat berevolusi dan jika sudah berevolusi maka kemampuannya akan bertambah yaitu kecepatan tinggi.

Oleh karena itu, Zect membuat sebuah program Masked Rider System untuk melawan para monster. Namun dibutuhkan waktu untuk Zecter memilih user-nya sendiri.

*Kembali ke cerita

Ara berangkat ke Akademi. Dia berpapasan dengan Hiyoru.

"Selamat pagi, Hiyoru!" sapanya ramah.

"Selamat pagi!" jawabnya acuh.

Ara meringis kesakitan dengan lukanya kemarin belum sembuh.

"Kau lakukan lagi?" ucapnya melihat Ara.

"Ketahuan ya, aku baik-baik saja, lagipula ini adalah tugas pertamaku, jadi ini baik-baik saja!" ucapnya menenangkan Hiyoru yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah nurut," Hiyoru berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ara dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu..Hiyoru.." saat Ara mengejarnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menghalanginya. "Soura," ucap Ara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau ini, tidak puas menyakitinya, padahal dia sudah mengkhawatirkanmu," sindirnya.

"Diamlah! Dan minggir!" hentak Ara. Dia mengabaikan Soura, namun Soura tetap menghalanginya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ara.

"ada Wamu!" jawab Soura. Ara langsung membalikkan badannya. Dan ternyata itu hanya seorang gadis. Dia hanya tersenyum dan pergi.

"Kau sudah rabun, jelas-jelas dia adalah gadis biasa," Ara balas menyindirnya.

"Kau yang bodoh, dibelakangmu!" tiba-tiba Soura menarik kerah baju Ara ke samping dan dia menangkis serangan Wamu. Ara hanya kaget.

Sesegera mungkin Soura mengeluarkan sebuah belt berwarna putih yang telah terpasang di pinggangnya. Sebuah portal dimensi muncul dilangit. Keluarlah Zecter Kabuto-tan dan menyerang Wamu berkali-kali. Lalu ditangkap oleh Soura.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan..kau hidup di Bumi ini..Henshin!" teriaknya sambil memasang Zecter ke beltnya. "HENSHIN!" suara keluar dari Zecter. Sebuah armor menyelimuti tubuh Soura, berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Kabuto-tan.

Soura melepaskan sedikit tanduk Zecter ke arah sebaliknya menggunakan tangan kiri. "Cast off!" dengan seketika seluruh armor ditubuhnya seakan terlepas. Dan saat bersamaan, seketika dia menarik tanduk Zecter dengan tangan kanan. "CAST OFF!" terlepaslah armor-armor tersebut hingga mengenai Wamu yang terhempas ke belakang. "CHANGE BEETLE!" tanduk Kabuto-tan yang berada di bawah terangkat ke atas berada di tengah-tengah penglihatannya.

Soura langsung menyerang Wamu itu dibagian perut lalu kepalanya dengan menggunakan satu tangannya dengan santainya.

Sementara Ara yang terjatuh melihat sekeliling, seorang gadis yang dia lihat tadi di tahan oleh para Wamu itu dan dibawa oleh mereka ke suatu tempat keluar Akademi. Ara yang melihatnya lalu berdiri mengejar mereka, namun dihadang oleh para Wamu yang lainnya.

"DRIVER SET!" tiba-tiba suara dari kejauhan. "Fire Form...Henshin!" tubuhnya dilapisi armor merah dan berubah. Dia seketika menyerang para Wamu dihadapan Ara.

"Siapa kau?" kaget Ara.

"Namaku Kamen Rider Fury, tidak penting aku dari mana, cepatlah kejar gadis itu," ucapnya yang menebas Wanu dengan Fury Swordnya. Dia menebas berkali-kali para Wamu hingga akhirnya beberapa Wamu meledak.

"Aku serahkan padamu, terima kasih banyak!" Ara berlari mengejar gadis tadi. Dia mengejarnya hingga keluar Akademi sampai akhirnya beberapa Wamu masih berkeliaran. Ara mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaknya.

"Sial! Mereka tidak ada habisnya!" kesalnya sambil menembak. Dia melihat gadis itu diseret oleh para Wamu.

"Tolong!" teriak gadis tersebut. Ara yang mendengarnya lalu menjawabnya.

"Tunggu disana! Aku akan menolongmu!" jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil van putih menghampiri Ara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat naik, Kaga-san!" Misaka muncul dari mobil itu.

"Tidak! Aku harus menolong gadis itu dulu!" tolak Ara.

"Siapa?" Misaka bertanya kembali. "Sudahlah, lupakan dia, masuk ke mobil,"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kaga-san!" mereka sempat berdebat hingga akhirnya.

"Kaga-san, masuklah! Ini perintah!" ucap seseorang lain yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Mendengar itu Ara langsung mengenalinya.

"Tadaka-san?" ucapnya bertanya.

"Ayo genggam tanganku!" perintah Misaka. Dan Ara hanya bisa menurutinya.

Mobil itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Di dalam mobil...

"Tadaka-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ara yang melihat perban di kepala Tadaka.

"Ah...aku baik-baik saja, ini tidak penting...kita harus bertugas!" jawab Tadaka-san menenangkan suasana.

Lalu Ara mendekati Misaka. "Apa ini karena pelatihan Zecter itu?" tanyanya.

"A..aku tidak tahu!" jawab Misaka acuh.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti disuatu tempat untuk membeli makanan. Ara yang membelinya. Selesai Ara membeli makanan untuk mereka, dia melihat Misaka dan Tadaka sedang berbicara. Dia menguping.

"Tadaka-san, anda yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Misaka khawatir.

"Ah...ini hanya luka kecil, yang terpenting adalah menghancurkan seluruh Wamu yang ada. Meskipun aku gagal mendapatkannya, tapi itu tidak apa-apa," jawab Tadaka-san.

"Tapi kenapa? Padahal kemungkinan besar Tadaka-san mendapatkan Zecter baru itu sangatlah besar..." ucap Misaka.

"_Ternyata memang benar, Tadaka-san gagal mendapatkan Zecter baru itu," _Ara berkata dalam hatinya.

"Zecter itu terlalu kuat, seluruh anggota telah dicoba namun tetap gagal...jika aku telah gagal, kemungkinan besar, Ara juga akan gagal...jadi jangan ceritakan hal ini padanya!" ucap Tadaka-san.

"Baik...dimengerti!" jawab tegas Misaka.

BRAK...Ara menjatuhkan makanan yang dibawanya dan terdengar oleh Misaka dan Tadaka.

"Kaga-san..." ucap Misaka kaget. Seketika Ara berlari menuju motornya yang berada di dekatnya.

Misaka yang melihat itu langsung mengejarnya. Terjadilah kejar mengejar diantara mereka.

"Kaga-san...berhenti!" Misaka menggunakan mobil van putih tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku harus menolong gadis itu dengan mendapatkan Zecter baru itu!" ucapnya.

"Tapi, kau dengar sendiri kan! Kau tidak diperbolehkan mencobanya," ucap Misaka.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya balik Ara. Misaka hanya terdiam.

Mereka telah sampai di dekat Akademi. Pelatihan itu dilaksanakan di belakang Akademi. Ara menuju ketempat itu.

"Kaga-san! Berhenti!" Misaka menarik bahu Ara. Dia hanya diam saja dan tetap berjalan. Hingga akhirnya dia telah sampai di tempat.

Misaka terus meneriaki namanya, namun tak di tanggap oleh Ara. Sampai akhirnya...

"Kaga-san, jika kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh atasanmu, lebih baik kau keluar saja dari Akademi ini," seseorang tepat berada di hadapan Ara.

"Yuuki-san," ucap Ara dan Misaka.

"Aku paling tidak menyukai, seorang anggota yang tak mendengar perintah atasannya..." dia sambil memasangkan belt seperti gelang menempel di pergelangan tangannya. "Anggota sepertimu, lebih baik tidak perlu kesini..." tiba-tiba Zecter TheBee-tan muncul terbang di atas kepala Yuuki. Dia menangkap dan memasangkannya. "Karena levelmu, masih tidak pantas untuk mencoba Zecter baru ini, Henshin!" lalu dia memutarnya 180 derajat. "HENSHIN!" sehingga armor keluar menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Berubah dalam mode Masked Rider. "Oleh karena itu, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari tempat ini, cast off!" Yuuki menarik sayap TheBee-tan. "CAST OFF!" beberapa armor bagian atasnya terlepas dan terhempar dari tubuhnya hingga mengenai Ara dan Misaka. "CHANGE WASP!" ucap zecter tersebut.

"Argh...apa yang kau lakukan? Misaka-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ara yang menghampiri Misaka.

Misaka hanya mengangguk kesakitan.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganku, minggirlah!" ucap Ara lalu menghampiri Yuuki.

"Justru kaulah yang tidak ada urusan berada disini!" balas Yuuki yang juga mendekati Ara.

Mereka semakin dekat untuk berkelahi dengan Ara yang berwujud manusia. Dia terluka parah setelah dihajar oleh TheBee-tan a.k.a Yuuki di bagian perut dan wajahnya. Dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan wajahnya babak-belur akibat pukulan Yuuki.

"Menyerah saja, Ara. Kau tak akan bisa menang melawanku tanpa dilapisi armor," remeh Yuuki.

Namun Ara menghiraukannya dan bangkit kembali. "Tidak akan, sampai aku mendapatkan kekuatan baru itu demi menyelamatkan gadis itu dari para Wamu!" ucapnya.

"Kau keras kepala!" Yuuki memutar Zecter-nya dan mengaktifkannya. "Rider Sting!" "RIDER STING!". "Jika itu maumu, matilah kau!" Yuuki mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Ara. Tapi...GRAB...Misaka menahan tubuh Yuuki.

"Sekarang Kaga-san, pergilah!" ucap Misaka sambil menahan Yuuki.

"Kau! Apa yang kau rencanakan?" kesal Yuuki.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu, Misaka-san...?" tanya Ara.

"Jangan perdulikan aku, cepat!" Misaka sudah tidak bisa menahan Yuuki lagi. Dengan cepat Ara menjauh dari mereka. Yuuki yang gagal melakukan finisher pada Ara ia lampiaskan pada Misaka. Dia mencekik lehernya. Melihat itu Ara terkejut.

"Misaka-san!" teriaknya.

"Ce..pat ma..suk! Da..patkan keku..atan ba..ru itu!" ucap Misaka yang tercekik.

Ara yang kebingungan memilih untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Dia pergi dan masuk ke dalam tempat pelatihan itu dengan membawa belt yang sudah terletak didekatnya.

"Kau...sama saja anggota bodoh!" Yuuki melempar tubuh Misaka ke tembok. Lalu dengan segala upaya dia mencoba mengejar Ara, namun sayang Ara telah masuk dan pintu telah tertutup.

Sementara di dalam, Ara sudah siap dengan memasang belt tersebut dan mendapatkan kekuatan Zecter baru itu. Tapi dia tidak melihat apapun di dalamnya. Dia semakin bingung dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, benarkah ini pelatihan Zecter baru? Sampai akhirnya...BRAK...suara tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuat Ara tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ara tersadar. Dia melihat sekeliling, seperti berada di tempat yang berbeda. Dia melihat ada Misaka yang sedang mengupas apel.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah!" ucap Misaka lega.

"Dimana ini? Rumah sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada lemas.

"Iya!" jawab singkat Misaka.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya kembali Ara.

"Kau...gagal mendapatkannya...Zecter baru itu..." jawab Misaka kecewa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya luka ringan saja!" Misaka menyentuh bagian lehernya. "Sebaiknya aku ambil makananmu dulu!" Misaka berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi keluar ruang Ara.

Wajah Ara merasa kecewa karena gagal mendapatkannya. Dia mengambil segelas air, duduk di kasurnya dan meminumnya. Ketika dia hendak minum, dia seperti mendengar suara bising dari luar jendela. Dia melirihnya. Dan terlihat tampak bayangan dari jendela terus menggedor jendela tersebut. Seakan menyuruh Ara untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan mengikutinya. Ara yang kaget dan bingung hingga menjatuhkan gelasnya...PRANG...gelas itu pecah. Misaka mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Kaga-san?" Misaka berlari dan bertanya padanya.

"Tadi...tadi ada..." Ara menunjuk ke arah jendela tersebut. Misaka mengikuti arah telunjuknya tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Bayangan tadi..." Ara berbicara tak jelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin kau hanya kelelahan saja. Kau harus banyak istirahat!" ucapnya.

"Hooo...kau disini Ara?" tiba-tiba suara Soura mengagetkan mereka.

"Soura..." ucap Ara.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Misaka.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menjenguknya saja," jawab Soura. "Apa kau sudah lupa Ara? Dengan menolong gadis itu?" lanjut Soura bertanya.

Ara hanya menunduk.

"Saat ini dia sedang terluka, mana mungkin masih memikirkan orang lain!" Misaka membelanya.

"Hooo...lalu bagaimana dengan janjimu terhadapnya? Apa kau akan melupakannya?" tanya Soura kembali.

Ara masih terdiam. Tak bisa menjawabnya. "Aku...aku.." jawab Ara kebingungan.

"Aku tidak memaksa kau menolongnya, jika dia matipun bukan urusanku, tapi...jika kau sudah memiliki janji terhadap seseorang dan dia mempercayaimu lalu kau mengkhianatinya, itu adalah cara seorang pengecut!" sindir Soura.

Mendengar itu Ara terketuk hatinya. Dia juga merasa telah mengingkari janjinya pada gadis itu untuk menolongnya.

"Sudah cukup! Pergilah kau Soura, Kaga-san tidak akan..."

"Aku mengerti!" Ara memotong ucapan Misaka. Dia melepaskan infus yang ada dilengannya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kaga-san...kau benar mau menolongnya?" tanya Misaka yang ingin menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Misaka-san! Tapi Soura benar...aku harus menolong gadis itu!" Ara bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Soura juga mengikuti. Misaka hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka pergi.

Ditempat, Ara telah sampai dimana gadis itu ditahan. Dia diberitahukan oleh Soura. Saat Ara hendak masuk tiba-tiba para Wamu menghalangnya.

"Minggir kalian semua!" Ara menembaki mereka. Namun sia-sia saja.

"Kakekku bilang, jika kau menghalangi seorang gadis untuk memenuhi janjinya pada seseorang...maka gadis itu akan melakukan apapun demi menepatinya...jadi, jangan halangi dia!" tiba-tiba portal dimensi muncul di atas langit, menyerang para Wamu hingga akhirnya berada ditangan Soura. "Henshin!" Soura memasangnya pada belt yang sudah terpasang di pinggangnya. "HENSHIN!" keluarlah armor dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia berubah dalam bentuk Masked Rider Kabuto-tan.

"Biar aku yang urus bagian sini, pergilah kau!" ucap Soura dan bersiap menghajar para Wamu. Ara menggangguk dan meninggalkannya.

Kabuto-tan mendekati para Wamu, menghajar kepala mereka. Lalu menendang mereka di bagian perut. Dia terus menghajar mereka dengan santainya. Dia menggunakan weapon Kunai-nya. Menebas dua Wamu secara vertikal dan horizontal dan mereka meledak. Kabuto-tan mengubah Kunai menjadi Gun. Dia menembaki para Wamu yang tersisa. Alhasil mereka juga meledak.

Saat setelah mereka hancur, muncul kembali para Wamu lain mendekati Kabuto-tan.

"Tidak ada habisnya!" ucap Kabuto-tan.

Di sisi lain, Ara sudah memasuki tempat dimana gadis itu ditahan. Tapi dia tidak melihat seseorang pun. Muncullah Wamu yang melompat dari atas ke hadapannya. Ara kaget hingga terjatuh. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa...Bersambung

BATS...BATS...BATS...suara pedang menebas tubuh para Wamu dari depang yang menyerang Ara. Para Wamu tersebut menyemburkan percikan api hingga mundur ke belakang. Seketika mata Ara tertuju pada seseorang yang melakukannya.

Nampak 3 Rider yang berada di hadapannya dengan temannya tadi yang menyusul. Mereka semua memakai pakaian besi yang menyelimuti mereka. Terlihat sangat gagah sekali.

"Si...siapa kalian?" tanya Ara tergagap-gagap.

Mereka hanya menoleh ke arah Ara dengan pandangan serius. Hanya satu orang yang tidak menoleh sama sekali. Lalu mereka melihat ke arah Wamu kembali yang sudah pulih dari serangan.

Seorang yang berwarna merah mengubah senjatanya menjadi gun mode. "Fire Shooter." Lalu menembak kepala dan dada Wamu secara terarah. Peluru yang ditembakkannya pun berapi. Akhirnya mereka meledak.

Sementara satunya yang menggunakan sword mode dan dia berlari ke arah Wamu yang ingin dia tuju tidak dapat bergerak seperti telah dikendalikan. Dia sudah bersiap menyerang dengan kekuatan terdahsyatnya. "Legendary Zero Spear!" dengan kuat dia mengayunkan pedangnya pada musuh dan mengeluarkan energy yang sangat kuat hingga akhirnya menghancurkan beberapa Wamu yang diserangnya. Dan meledak.

Dan yang terakhir, dia sangat dekat dengan para Wamu. "1000 tinjuan tanpa henti" ucapnya dan langsung meninju para Wamu secara terpisah. Tangannya sungguh cepat memukul sampai Wamu tak bergerak sedetikpun. Dan Akhirnya mereka meledak.

Ara yang melihat itu semua masih tak percaya bahkan bertanya-tanya siapa mereka. Dengan keadaan dia yang masih tersungkur jatuh duduk, dia mencoba berdiri tapi dengan tubuh yang masih sempoyongan.

Tiba-tiba muncul mobil van putih memasuki ruangan dan juga menembaki Wamu yang berusaha mendekati Ara. Mereka adalah Misaka dan Tadaka yang sibuk menyerang Wamu.

"Misaka-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ara terus bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, para Rider telah membantumu.." jawabnya.

"Para Rider?" langsung mata Ara tertuju pada ketiga orang tadi. "Maksudmu mereka?" tunjuknya.

"Iya...meskipun mereka bukan anggota Zect, tapi mereka bersedia membantumu..." jawabnya kembali. "Nama mereka adalah Natsumi Itsuka (Kamen Rider Burned)," Misaka menunjuk pada seseorang yang menggunakan senjata Fire Shooter tadi. "Ryu Hattori (Kamen Rider Zero)," Misaka menunjuk orang yang telah membereskan sebagian para Wamu. "Dan Sanji Hoshigake (Kamen Rider Jin)" menunjuk seseorang yang telah selesai melakukan jurus jitunya.

"Apa hanya mereka saja?" tanya Ara.

"Tidak, masih ada 5 Rider lagi...mereka akan menyusul, lebih baik kau cepat selamatkan gadis tersebut!" perintah Misaka seakan mengingatkan tujuan Ara yang sesungguhnya ke tempat itu.

"Pasti!" jawab Ara singkat dan berlari lebih ke dalam lagi. Mencari ruangan yang belum dimasuki.

Setelah dia memasuki tempat terdalam saat dia telah berdiri di tengah ruangan, dimana banyak terdapat pintu yang berbeda-beda dengan jumlah 6 buah pintu. Dia bingung harus memilih pintu yang terdapat gadis tersebut. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia membuka satu-persatu pintu tersebut. Pertama dia berlari membuka pintu yang berada di sebelah kirinya, tepatnya pintu nomer satu.

Sesaat dia membukanya, secara tiba-tiba dia melihat Wamu yang telah berevolusi. Dia adalah Cat Wamu dari ras kucing. Wajahnya yang mirip seperti kucing memiliki telinga hitam di kedua kepalanya, giginya yang taring dan matanya yang tajam. Kumisnya menandakan ada mangsa yang bisa dimakan. Tangan cakarnya sungguh tajam hingga menyilaukan mata siap menerkam mangsa. Kakinya telah bersiap untuk berlari ke arah Ara.

Ara yang dengan raut wajah kagetnya berusaha menenangkan diri. Cat Wamu mengeluarkan suara geramannya. Dan sesaat dengan cepat mendekati Ara seperti cahaya. Ara hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Disc Scan!" suara terdengar berteriak menyerukan sesuatu...DOR...DOR...DOR...Cat Wamu itu diserang oleh peluru hingga membuatnya ke belakang. Mendengar suara itu Ara membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Rider tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Rider-kah?" tanya Ara kaget.

"Namaku Raisuke Hidari...Kamen Rider Gaaku...akulah yang akan menyelamatkanmu!" dia memperkenalkan diri tapi tak luput untuk terus menembaki Cat Wamu.

Namun Cat Wamu dapat menghindar, dia melompat hingga setinggi badan manusia. Dengan menyiapkan cakar yang tajamnya itu melukai mereka. Untunglah Gaaku mendorong Ara ke samping kiri dan dirinya salto ke kanan hingga Cat Wamu hanya mendarat biasa dengan tebasan cakarnya ke tanah.

Gaaku menyiapkan senjata mode gun lalu menembakkannya. Tapi tetap saja tak berhasil karena kecepatan Wamu jika berevolusi akan 10x lipat dari biasanya dan disebut 'Clock Start'.

"Percuma saja, dia memiliki..."

"Aku tahu..." Gaaku memotong penjelasan yang Ara tadi berikan. Sekilas Cat Wamu menyerang dengan mencakar Gaaku secara cepat dari belakang dan depan. Seperti Gaaku diserang oleh musuh hingga melayang di udara dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Argh...kau pergi lah dari sini!" suruh Gaaku mengusir Ara untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ara yang sudah pasrah akan keadaannya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku...cepatlah!" Gaaku menembakkan senjatanya ke arah Ara hingga dia menghindar seakan Gaaku menyarankannya untuk pergi dari situ. "Lalu tutup pintunya...OK!"

Ara mengganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan sambil menutup pintu tersebut.

Tak memperdulikan Gaaku, Ara menuju ke pintu nomer 4. Yang dia lihat adalah monster kembali dengan ras burung, Kujaku Wamu. Dia memiliki ekor yang sangat indah, dan membentang lebar. Siap menyerang Ara yang melihatnya.

"Awas!" Ara didorong oleh sesosok seorang kembali. Beberapa bulu Kujaku Wamu luput mengenai Ara dan tertancap di tanah. Ara terjatuh dengan orang yang memeluknya.

"Kau?" tanpa melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada orang tersebut.

"Aku Rider...Kousuke Kozoya..." dia berdiri di hadapan Ara. "Hei! Dasar monster jelek...akan kuhajar kau karena telah mengganggunya..." dia meletakkan driver-nya..."CONNECTO"..."BURGER RIDER"..."TRANSFERING POWER COMPLETE"...suara digital keluar dari driver-nya. Berubahlah dia. "Namaku adalah...Kamen Rider Washoku!" ucapnya dengan berpose. "Hei kau!" tunjuknya pada Ara. "Keluarlah dari ruangan ini, cari gadis itu! Biar aku yang hadapi monster jelek itu!" dia tengah menyiapkan senjatanya tersebut. Knife Neon Blue.

Tak meresponnya, Ara sudah berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan lupa...tutup pintunya ya!" tambah si Washoku dengan berlambaikan tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ara menutupnya.

Ara sudah tidak tahu lagi harus membuka pintu yang mana lagi. Tiba-tiba pintu nomer 2, 5, dan 6 terbuka sendiri dan keluarlah monster dari masing-masing ruangan itu.

Ras ikan, Orca Worm. Ras serangga, Batta Worm dan Spider Wamu nampak memunculkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

Orca Worm yang telah menganga siap dengan gigi taring di mulutnya mencabik-cabik tiap daging ditubuh Ara. Batta Worm yang telah mengangkat tangannya telah siap dengan tangannya yang seperti pisau terasah tajam menebas-nebas seluruh tubuh yang ada di Ara. Serta Spider Wamu yang telah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang berisi racun itu untuk menunjukkan betapa dia menginginkan Ara berada di dalam jaring laba-labanya yang siap meracuni tubuh Ara.

Ara menelan ludah. Berkeringat tajam mengalir di setiap pipinya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi dia mulai memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang perlahan-lahan. Yang dia pikirkan adalah lolos dari mereka dan pergi munuju pintu nomer 3 yang kemungkinan besar terdapat gadis tersebut.

Sampai detik terus berdetak, sampai satu titik waktu...Ara berlari menuju pintu nomer 3 yang dihalangi oleh para Wamu evolusi itu. Tapi nasib berkata lain, saat Ara hendak berlari para Wamu monster telah menyerang tubuh Ara hingga membuatnya melayang di udara dan terjatuh dengan hebat ke lantai. Membuat Ara memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Tubuh Ara terluka dimana-mana. Hanya dalam satu detik, Ara sudah lemas tak berdaya akan serangan dari ketiga Wamu monster tersebut. Baju yang di kenakan olehnya juga robek di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi kesadarannya masih ada. Dia berusaha menyeret tubuhnya agar bergerak menuju pintu tersebut. Sadis, dengan kejamnya Orca Wamu menggigit kaki Ara agar tak dapat bergerak, Spider Wamu melepaskan racun mematikannya dengan menusuk tangan Ara sehingga menjalar secara cepat ke tubuh Ara, terakhir Batta Wamu menancapkan tangan pisaunya itu ke perut Ara hingga membuat Ara mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah dari mulutnya tersebut.

Keadaan Ara tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi. Dia sudah hampir mati di ketiga Wamu monster tersebut. Gelap, seluruh pandangannya gelap. Perlahan seluruh ke-lima indranya mulai pudar berfungsi. Penglihatannya rabun. Dia tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu lagi yang telah menyerangnya. Hingga tinggal pendengarannya yang masih berfungsi namun tak terlalu baik, karena racun Spider Wamu hampir melumpuhkannya. Sampai akhirnya...

"Sadarlah kau...bangun!" suara samar-samar yang Ara dengar. Tidak terlalu jelas. Ara semakin hilang kesadarannya.

Tapi saat pandangan Ara gelap, dia seperti melihat benda terbang menghampirinya. Semakin dekat hingga terlihat sedikit jelas. Meskipun masih berupa bayangan, namun lambat laun kegelapan itu berubah menjadi cahaya yang menyinari seluruh keadaan gelap itu.

"Apa ini? Siapa kau? Apa kau akan..." lalu tangan Ara seakan siap menerima benda tersebut mendarat di telapak tangannya. Suara digital seperti suara bising seekor serangga menjawab semua pertanyaan Ara hingga hanya dia yang mengerti artinya. Dan gambaran tersebut menghilang.

Seketika mata Ara terbuka. Dia tersadar. Langsung bangun terduduk dengan keadaannya tersebut. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah benda tersebut yang menyerupai serangga kumbang tanduk jepit berwarna biru muda terbang melayang di hadapannya. Menyuruh Ara untuk segera Henshin.

"Cepatlah!" ucap seorang Rider yang tengah menahan serangan Spider Wamu.

"Henshinlah!" suruh seorang Rider lain yang sibuk menyerang Orca Wamu.

"Selamatkan...Anak itu!" ucap Rider Fury yang pernah ditemui Ara pada kejadian yang berbeda melawan Batta Wamu.

"Kalian..." mata Ara berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih banyak!" Ara yang merasa tersemangati langsung berdiri dan menangkap serangga robot tersebut hingga berada di tangannya. Dengan posisi tangan Ara ditarik ke belakang samping kanannya. Dia sudah siap dengan Belt dipinggangnya.

"Henshin!" ucapnya sekeras-kerasnya dan dengan cepat Ara meletakkannya dengan menempelkannya mengesek masuk ke slot beltnya "HENSHIN!" suara digital keluar dari robot serangga tersebut dan menyelimuti semua tubuh Ara dengan armor baja berat. Bagian tubuh Ara diselimuti dengan baja di dada, bahu dan punggungnya, sedangkan bagian bawahnya dominan dengan warna hitam dan biru muda.

"Inikah...kekuatan Gatack-tan?" ucap takjub Ara tak percaya.

"Pergilah ke pintu tersebut!" suruh Rider Fury yang telah menendang Batta Wamu terdorong ke belakang pada Gatack-tan (Ara) yang baru.

Gatack-tan mengangguk dan bergegas menuju pintu nomer 3 itu.

"Jangan lupakan namaku Kojima Eguchi...Kamen Rider Melody!" ucap sombong Rider yang telah menyerang Orca Wamu dengan Megatic Mic dan Hunter Guitar-nya itu.

"Kau ini...masih sempat-sempatnya berkenalan terlebih dahulu!" sindir salah satu Rider yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Biarkan saja...Hei dan dia namanya Kamen Rider Giga Dragon Element...si Renji Tatsuya...OK!" dia memperkenalkan Giga masih menggunakan Megatic Mic seperti mau konser.

"Baiklah! Akan ku ingat kalian semua!" teriak Ara yang tersenyum dengan tingkah si Rider Melody itu.

Ketika Ara hampir mendekati pintu tersebut. Dia dihadang oleh Kabuto-tan a.k.a Soura.

"Soura?" Ara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mari kita berjuang bersama-sama, Kaga Ara...ah bukan! Tapi Gatack-tan..." Soura menjulurkan tangannya seakan ingin bersalaman dengan Ara a.k.a Gatack-tan. Ara menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima jabatan yang diberikan Soura padanya. Mereka berdua akan berjuang bersama-sama...

BRAK...tendang Kabuto-tan dan Gatack-tan pada pintu nomer 3 itu. Ruangan itu penuh dengan asap kabut yang tipis, menandakan aura kegelapan sangat kejam menyelimuti seisi ruangan tersebut. Lampu gantung yang menyinari ruangan terus bergerak-gerak seakan angin kegelapan yang menggerakkannya. Terlihat seorang gadis yang diikat oleh tali tambang dengan mata tertutup dan mulut disekap tampak dihadapan mereka dengan sinar dari lampu yang sesekali menyinarinya.

"Gadis itu..." tanpa berpikir panjang Gatack-tan berniat menghampirinya.

"Tunggu...!" cegat Kabuto-tan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang aneh disini.." ucap Kabuto-tan yang merasa curiga dengan keadaan sunyi itu.

Seketika, muncul bayangan hitam yang mulai mendekati gadis yang disekam terduduk itu. Bayangan itu mulai nampak dan menggambarkan sesosok monster yang cukup mengerikan. Tangan kanan yang memiliki cakar tajam di kukunya itu memegang bahu si gadis. Tubuhnya yang menggunakan rompi berduri seakan menambah penampilan kejamnya. Kakinya cukup langsing yang memiliki kemampuan berlari sangat cepat ini lalu menunjukkan wajahnya yang perlahan mulai tampak seperti wajah serigala yang haus akan darah. Mata tajam yang tertuju pada mereka dengan sedikit tersenyum sinis.

"Selamat siang, kalian semua..." salamnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kau! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Gatack-tan padanya.

"Santai dulu, nona Gatack-tan...aku tidak akan mencelakainya, hanya saja..." beberapa detik kemudian, dia memengang dagu si gadis, "Kita bermain-main sejenak disini..." dan secara langsung dia melepas penutup mata si gadis sehingga gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Meskipun belum menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Namun dia sudah bisa membuka matanya secara sempurna.

"Hei! Kau tahu aku, aku akan menolongmu!" sapa Gatack-tan (Ara). Gadis itu menatapnya.

"KYAAAA!" teriaknya yang membuat Gatack-tan kaget. "Apa? Dimana ini?" dia melihat sekitar di ruangan tersebut.

"Halo...gadis manis.." sapa si monster. Lalu gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"KYAAAAAA! Apa...apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku diikat disini?" tanyanya sangat panik hingga bergerak-gerak terus berusaha melepaskan ikatannya.

"Tenanglah, sayang...kau baik-baik saja!" monster itu mengelus kepala si gadis.

"Jangan sentuh gadis itu! Dasar monster jelek!" teriak Gatack-tan yang membenci sikap monster itu melecehkan seorang gadis.

Lalu si monster menjauh sedikit berdiri dihadapan sang gadis. "Sebelum bertarung kuperkenalkan dulu namaku...Monster terkuat Evolusi Wamu...ras serigala...Fox Wamu..." ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk dengan tangan kanan diletakkan di pinggang layaknya seorang pelayan mengenalkan dirinya. "Tidak sopan rasanya jika hanya aku saja yang memperkenalkan diri..." lalu Fox Wamu itu menyerong ke belakang, memperlihat si gadis itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Dengan wajah si gadis berkeringat deras di dahinya dan mengalir ke pipi. Dia seakan-akan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi hingga terbata-bata.

"Na...na...namaku...Mi...Mina..."

"Oke, cukup perkenalannya..." ucap Fox Wamu langsung menutupi tubuh Mina dengan tubuhnya. "Sekarang, mari bermain...peraturannya, jika kalian dapat menyerangku...maka akan aku bebaskan gadis ini...deal?" senyum Fox Wamu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak usah basa-basi lagi...kau akan kalah ditanganku!" Gatack-tan berlari menuju tempat Fox Wamu berpijak.

"Tidak sopan..." seketika wajah Fox berubah serius dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Gatack-tan kaget melihatnya.

Tanpa suara, Fox Wamu telah berada di belakangnya. "Jangan sombong kau!" SLASH...dalam sekejap dia menebas Gatack-tan dengan kedua cakarnya itu.

"Argh...!" Gatack-tan berteriak kesakitan hingga terdorong ke depan karena serangan yang Fox berikan. Sekejap dia menghilang kembali.

"Sial...ini..." sangka Gatack-tan.

"Clock Start..." ucapan Gatack-tan dilanjutkan oleh Kabuto-tan.

"Ada apa ini? Bukankah kalian telah di fasilitasi oleh System Zect untuk menyamaiku?" sindir si Fox yang telah berada dihadapan mereka kembali.

"Kau!" Gatack-tan sudah bersiap melepaskan tanduk Gatack-tan Zecter yang menjadi driver-nya tersebut. Namun Kabuto-tan menahan tindakannya.

"Tidak perlu menyerangmu repot-repot dengan System Zect...dengan mode Masked saja, kau akan kalah ditangan kami.." Kabuto-tan membalas sindiran si Fox Wamu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri...nona Kabuto-tan" dengan cepat dia pergi ke tempat Kabuto-tan berpijak. "Sebaiknya manusia seperti dirimu dan umat manusia bodoh lainnya...musnah di muka bumi ini!"

Ketika Fox Wamu ingin menerkam tubuh Kabuto-tan, KunaiGun Kabuto-tan menembaki perut Fox Wamu secara tiba-tiba tanpa disadari olehnya. Ternyata Kabuto-tan telah meletakkan KunaiGun-nya disamping kiri belt-nya.

"Sekarang, Gatack-tan!" perintah Kabuto-tan.

Gatack-tan mengangguk dan berbalik ke belakang menghadap Kabuto-tan. Tepat dia membidik sasarannya ke Fox pada bagian dada dan kepalanya. Sekejap Gatack-tan menembaknya berkali-kali. Karena lemah dan terkena serangan peluru KunaiGun, Fox Wamu tak dapat melakukan Clock Start dan terkena juga tembakan dari Gatack-tan. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menghindar dengan memaksa melakukan Clock Start. Akibatnya dia hanya dapat bergerak secara cepat dengan singkat.

Dia berdiri di samping kanan mereka. Memegang rusuknya dengan tangan kiri yang terluka. Hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Kalian...!" geramnya.

Melihat kelengahannya itu, Gatack-tan mendekat pada Mina dan melepaskan ikatannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Gatack-tan (Ara).

"I...iya...terima..kasih banyak!" ucapnya yang masih terbata-bata syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Pergilah dari sini! Sekarang!" saran Gatack-tan yang membantu Mina untuk berdiri dari kursinya dan memangku Mina di badan sebelah kanannya dengan menahan tubuh Mina untuk berjalan.

Fox Wamu tidak diam begitu saja. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengumpulkan beberapa energy listrik di cakarnya dan menghembuskannya ke arah tubuh Mina. Melihat itu, Kabuto berusaha menahan serangannya, sayang tak berhasil dan hanya menambah kekuatan serangannya saja.

PTAZZSSS! Suara serangan itu mengenai tubuh Mina.

"Uhuk...Ngggh...Ngoah.." keluh Mina yang sambil memuncratkan banyak darah. Mina jatuh tersungkur.

"Mina? Mina?" teriak Gatack-tan yang melihat tubuh Mina penuh dengan serangan listrik dan cakaran. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya?" ucap Gatack-tan yang kecewa dengan Fox Wamu melanggar janjinya.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya, aku hanya akan melepaskannya, dan kaulah yang melanggar janji, karena harusnya...akulah yang akan membebaskannya..." sekali lagi dia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengumpulkan beberapa energy listrik di cakarnya dan mengarahkannya pada Gatack-tan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gatack-tan membuka tanduk Zecter-nya, begitu pula dengan Kabuto-tan dengan menarik tanduk Zecter di beltnya.

Armor baja mereka melonggar dari tubuhnya, dada, bahu, punggung bahkan lengan tangannya. "Cast off!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Lalu Gatack-tan mendorong tanduk tersebut ke atas samping badan Zecter-nya diikuti dengan pasangan tanduknya. Kabuto menarik tanduknya ke kanan badan Zecter menggunakan tangan kanannya. "CAST OFF!" suara digital keluar dari Zecter tersebut dan armor mereka terhempas dari tubuh mereka hingga menghalangi serangan yang Fox berikan.

"CHANGE BEETLE!" suara digital itu diikuti oleh tanduk Kabuto-tan yang berada di dada naik ke atas menempel pada kedua mata kaca biru ditengah-tengahnya.

"CHANGE STAG BEETLE!" dan kedua tanduk Gatack-tan yang berada di kedua bahunya naik ke atas menempel pada masing-masing samping kepala helm-nya.

"Mina...bertahanlah!" ucap Gatack-tan mengangkat tubuh Mina dan meletakkan tubuhnya di dekat pintu ruangan. "Tak kumaafkan, kau! Clock Start!" Gatack-tan menekan tombol di samping beltnya dengan telapak tangannya. "CLOCK START!" suara digital muncul. Kabuto pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka bergerak cepat melawannya.

*Sementara itu...

Melody, Fury dan Giga Dragon kewalahan melawan para monster Wamu evolusi tersebut. Meskipun Orca Wamu, Spider Wamu dan Batta Wamu juga telah kehabisan energy, namun ketahanan mereka sangat kuat.

BRAK...dua pintu nomer 1 dan 4 terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Terlihat Gaaku dan Washoku juga telah menghabiskan tenaga untuk melawan Cat Wamu dan Kujaku Wamu. Para Wamu monster telah berkumpul mengelilingi para Rider yang tersungkur kelelahan di tengah ruangan tersebut. Mereka semua terlihat pasrah akan situasi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita akan mati disini?" Melody menatap para teman-teman Ridernya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kita tidak akan mati! Kita adalah Rider yang tidak akan pernah kalah!" bentak Giga pada Melody.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kekuatanku sudah hampir habis, para Wamu monster itu tidak ada habis tenaganya...apa perlu aku meminta kepada Tuhan untuk diberikan keajaiban?" Melody semakin memelas dan lemas memegang Megatic Mic serta Hunter Guitarnya. "Padahal, besok aku harus kerja paruh waktu lagi di cafe, oh iya hutangku belum ku bayar!" sontak perkataan Melody membuat para Rider menatapnya.

"Kau masih mementingkan hutangmu?" ucap kesal Giga Dragon pada sikap Melody yang dalam keadaan genting begitu.

"Aku betul kan? Hutang itu dibawa sampai mati! Benarkan teman-teman?" dia bertanya pada para Rider menggunakan Mic-nya itu.

"Betul juga," tanpa pikir panjang Fury menjawab pertanyaan Melody.

"Itu...memang betul!" sontak Washoku dan Gaaku juga menjawabnya bersamaan sambil meletakkan telunjuk mereka di dagu.

"WOI! Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal konyol itu!" Giga memarahi mereka semua.

Para Wamu monster tidak tahan dengan candaan mereka. Dan akhirnya mendekati mereka secara bersamaan. Menutupi tubuh mereka. Sampai akhirnya...

DOR...DOR...DOR... suara tembakan mengenai Orca Wamu. Gerakan para Wamu terhenti setelah temannya tertembak. Mereka berbalik arah menengok ke arah tembakan berasal. Seketika itu juga, para Rider juga menengoknya.

"Burned? Zero? Jin?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Jika kalian menginginkan sebuah keajaiban..." kata Burned.

"Maka bertindaklah sesuai dengan keajaiban yang kalian inginkan..." lanjut Zero.

"Karena itu, jangan hanya berdiam diri saja disitu..." Jin pun mengakhiri perkataan Burned dan Zero.

"Yey! Kalian terhebat, bro!" Melody meneriaki mereka menggunakan Mic-nya.

"_Anak ini berisik sekali!"_ dalam hati Giga mengepal kesal tangannya itu yang diarahkan ke kepala belakang Melody.

"Bangunlah...dan lakukan serangan jitu terakhir kalian...kita lakukan bersama-sama...!" ucap Jin.

"Yosh! Ayo kawan Rider!" Melody tetap bersuara melalui Mic.

"Iya...!" ucap Fury. Washoku dan Gaaku mengangguk.

Sementara para Rider menyiapkan serangan jitu mereka, Burned dan Jin menyibukkan para Wamu monster dengan menebas dan menembakinya.

Fury bersiap dengan kakinya untuk melakukan Dark Kick. Gaaku bersiap dengan Ultimate Rider Kick. Washoku bersiap dengan mengubah Knife Neon Blue dan menjadikannya Blue Rider Kick. Melody bersiap dengan Megatic Mic dan Hunter Guitar untuk mengeluarkan Song Rider miliknya. Dan Giga Dragon bersiap dengan Frezer Sword dan mengeluarkan Frezer Dragon-nya.

Fury, Gaaku dan Washoku melompat setinggi dua meter. Melody memainkan semua alat musiknya. Giga Dragon memegang erat Frezer Sword dan mengumpulkan tenaga terhebatnya. Burned dan Jin menjauh dari para Wamu monster

"Dark Kick!"

"Ultimate Rider Kick!"

"Blue Rider Kick!"

"Sooong Rider!"

"Frezer Dragon!"

Teriak mereka semua menyerukan serangan terakhir mereka. Aura energy kekuatan dahsyat menyelimuti mereka semua dan...BOOOM...DUAAR...BLEDAAAR! seluruh Wamu monster disitu telah meledak. Mereka berlima mendarat dan berpose dengan keren sesuai gaya mereka masing-masing.

"Yatta! Berhasil!"

"Yosh!"

"Kita memang hebat!"

Sorak sorai mereka mendukung keberhasilan yang mereka perbuat. Ada yang bertepuk lengan dengan sesama rider. Ada yang bahkan sampai memeluk rekan mereka sendiri.

BRAAAK...Semua kegembiraan mereka seketika pudar saat mendengar bunyi gaduh di ruangan pintu nomer 3.

"Tunggu...kita tidak boleh bersenang-senang dulu...masih ada..." ucap Zero. Mereka seketika menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan, Gatack-tan serta Kabuto-tan tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Tubuh mereka seakan sulit untuk bangkit. Gatack-tan penuh dengan goresan cakar diseluruh tubuh, sama dengan Kabuto-tan. Mereka berusaha untuk berdiri, namun tubuh berkata lain. Kekuatan Clock Start mereka juga telah habis. Tersisa tenaga mereka untuk bertahan dari berbagai serangan yang akan diluncurkan oleh Fox Wamu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian masih mau menyombongkan diri? Rider payah!" ejek Fox Wamu sendiri. Dia juga terluka berat akibat efek Rider Kick Gatack-tan dan Kabuto-tan, tapi dia juga masih bertahan. Dia pun masih bisa bangkit berdiri dihadapan mereka. Saat Clock Start System Zect telah habis, Fox Wamu mulai menyerang. Akibatnya dampak serangan lebih unggul untuk Fox Wamu. Gatack-tan yang tadi berusaha menebas-nebasnya dengan Double Gatack-tan Calibur percuma saja. Bahkan dengan gaya tempur fisik Kabuto-tan juga sia-sia. Fox Wamu unggul dalam hal ketahanan dan Kecepatan, meskipun kekuatannya tidak begitu mematikan.

"Lebih baik, aku akhiri saja permainan memuakkan ini..." kali ini Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengumpulkan beberapa energy listrik di cakarnya dan menghembuskannya ke arah mereka yang tersungkur tak berdaya. "Matilah, wahai umat manusia bodoh!"

WUSSSH...serangan itu melesat dengan tajamnya. Gatack-tan hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke tanah. Pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini. Tapi...BATS...BATS...BATS...serangan itu bukan mengenai Gatack-tan dan Kabuto-tan berdua melainkan para ke delapan Rider yang menghadang serangan menggunakan tubuh bagian dada mereka. Melindunginya. Sampai akhirnya mereka terjatuh. Tersungkur dengan lutut terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

"Kalian semua!" teriak kaget Gatack-tan.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian..." Fox Wamu terheran-heran dengan para Rider tersebut.

"Kami...kami bukanlah manusia bodoh!" ucap Burned.

"Manusia tidaklah bodoh seperti yang kau pikirkan!" tambah Zero.

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang akan melindungi sesamanya..." ucap Jin.

"Demi itu, maka kami menerima takdir menjadi seorang Kamen Rider..." Gaaku juga berucap.

"Dan takdir itu kami terima demi melindungi umat manusia..." Washoku menahan sakitnya.

"Menjaga Bumi ini dari monster bodoh sepertimu..." teriak Melody.

"Takdir bertarung melawan kejahatan..." Giga Dragon menambahkannya.

"Adalah tugas utama kami sebagai..." Fury menghentikan ucapannya.

"KAMEN RIDER!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

Melihat itu Gatack-tan merasa terbangun jiwa melindunginya. Dia mulai berusaha bangkit dari tanah. Dan berdiri tegap. Kabuto-tan juga.

"Yang mereka katakan itu benar...di masa depan atau pun di masa lalu...tugas Kamen Rider adalah menjaga Bumi dan melindungi umat manusia...inilah yang disebut Battle of Destiny..." ucap Kabuto-tan menyempurnakan kata-kata dari para Rider.

"Iya, sesulit apapun monster yang kami hadapi, akan kami lawan, demi melindungi mereka semua!" teriak Gatack-tan.

Tiba-tiba dihadapan Kabuto-tan muncul percikan listrik melayang di matanya lalu dia seketika menangkap benda tersebut. Begitu halnya juga muncul dihadapan Gatack-tan.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini dia, Hyper Zecter," jawab Kabuto-tan. "Pakailah, maka kau dapat menambah kekuatanmu.." Kabuto-tan menyuruhnya untuk memakainya. Dia memasang ke sebelah samping kiri belt-nya, menempelkannya. Gatack-tan yang melihat cara tersebut mengikuti.

"Hyper Cast Off!" Lalu Kabuto-tan mendorong tuas tanduk Hyper Zecter ke bawah. "HYPER CAST OFF!" suara digital keluar bersamaan.

"Hyper Cast Off!" Lalu Gatack-tan mendorong tuas tanduk Hyper Zecter ke bawah. "HYPER CAST OFF!" suara digital keluar bersamaan.

Beberapa Listrik menyelimuti beberapa tubuh mereka, sekali lagi armor yang menjadi tubuh pelindung mereka melonggar namun tidak sampai lepas dari tubuh mereka, hanya terbuka dan berganti dengan motif yang berbeda. Kabuto-tan dengan warna hitam mendominasi dan merah tua sebagai pelengkapnya dengan motif kumbang tandung sebagai plat form-nya dan tanduk di helm-nya berubah menjadi sangat besar.

Gatack-tan dengan warna biru tua mendominasi dan emas sebagai pelengkapnya dengan motif kumbang jepit sebagai plat form-nya dan tanduk jepit di helm-nya berubah menjadi sangat besar. Kini mereka menjadi mode Hyper Form.

"Kalian semua...beristirahatlah, biar kami yang melawannya.." ucap Kabuto-tan

"Terima kasih, atas segala bantuan yang kalian berikan...kini akulah yang akan membalas budi kalian.." Gatack-tan tersenyum bahagia karena mereka mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya. Para Rider menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalian...aku sudah muak dengan celoteh busuk seperti itu..." seketika dua tangan Fox Wamu di dekatkan satu sama lain dan seperti ada percikan bola listrik yang terbentuk. Semakin besar seiring Fox Wamu menjauhkan kedua tangannya tersebut. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Bola listrik besar itu hingga memercikkan listriknya keluar dari bola. Bahkan menyambar sekeliling benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Ruangan itu penuh dengan percikan.

Tak mau kalah, Kabuto-tan dan Gatack-tan sudah bersiap dengan memencet tombol di Zecternya. "ONE...TWO...THREE!" lalu bersamaan menarik tanduk Zecter ke arah berlawanan dari tempatnya semula.

"Hyper Rider Kick!" ucap mereka pun bersamaan.

"HYPER RIDER KICK!" suara digital itu mulai menyalurkan kekuatan listriknya ke tubuh mereka masing-masing lalu ke tanduk hingga akhirnya ke kaki kanan mereka.

Lalu mereka berlari. Bertepatan dengan bola listrik tersebut diluncurkan. Kabuto-tan menendangnya, menahan kekuatan bola listrik, lalu seketika terlempar kembali ke arah Fox Wamu meskipun Kabuto-tan harus terlempar ke belakang hingga menubruk pintu, sedangkan Gatack-tan terus berlari menuju Fox Wamu dan melompat setinggi satu meter untuk melakukan tendangan terakhirnya berputar 180 derajat mengenai tepat di dada sang Fox Wamu. Dan sampai akhirnya kaki Gatack-tan mendarat ke tanah. Dengan bola listrik yang dikembalikan oleh Kabuto-tan terkena kepadanya.

"UAAAAAAG...! Kalian...akan MUSNAAAAH!" teriak sang Fox Wamu dan meledak dengan sangat dahsyat mengeluarkan ledakan api hijau dan asap hijau menghilang sisa tubuhnya.

"Justru kaulah...yang akan musnah!" balas Gatack-tan pada ucapanya tadi.

Monster itu telah musnah, semuanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Misaka yang khawatir dengan mereka, datang dan masuk ke dalam dan menemukan mereka tergeletak tak berdaya. Tadaka menyuruh para anggota Zect untuk membawa mereka semua keluar. Begitu pula dengan Mina, kakinya dirawat dan tidak terluka serius hanya saja Mina akan tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa bulan saja.

Para Rider yang mempunyai kekuatan, mereka terluka juga tapi tidak terlalu parah pada bagian dada mereka yang terkena serangan cakar Fox Wamu. Tapi sesungguhnya mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan saat ditawari untuk dirawat, mereka tidak menginginkannya. Lebih baik rawat jalan saja.

Akhirnya, Ara mendapatkan kekuatan baru dari Gatack-tan Zecter, dia telah berjanji akan melindungi bumi dan umat manusia dari para Wamu yang masih berkeliaran. Ara juga senang jika berjuang dengan Soura (kabuto-tan)

"Selamat ya!" ucap Natsumi Itsuka (Kamen Rider Burned).

"Lain kali kita akan bertemu kembali!" Ryu Hattori (Kamen Rider Zero) menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Ara dan dijabatlah tangannya itu.

"Aku senang, berjuang bersama kalian!" senyum Sanji Hoshigake (Kamen Rider Jin).

"Lanjutkan...perjuanganmu itu!" dukung Raisuke Hidari (Kamen Rider Gaaku).

"Jangan lupa! Mampir-mampir ke cafe-ku ya! Disana aku bernyanyi, kau adalah fans wanita pertama...dan juga...adududuh," tiba-tiba telinga Kojima Eguchi (Kamen Rider Melody) di jewer oleh Renji Tatsuya (Kamen Rider Giga Dragon Element).

"Lebih baik kau bayar hutangmu dulu sana!" ucapnya.

Suasana menjadi cair dan tertawa melihat kelakuan Renji dan Kojima seperti anak-anak.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah keluarga Kamen Rider...OK!" ucap Kousuke Kozoya (Kamen Rider Washoku)

"Betul itu! Jangan sungkan-sungkan datang ke dunia kami!" ajak Sukma Maulana (Kamen Rider Fury) kepada Ara.

"Iya...itu pasti!" senyuman hangat Ara semakin menambah kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Akhirnya mereka semua pulang dengan mengendarai sepeda motor masing-masing. Meninggalkan Ara, Soura, Misaka dan Tadaka. Soura juga sepertinya ingin pulang sendirian. Berjalan menjauh dari Ara dan kawan-kawan.

"Mau bersama?" kejar Ara mendekati Soura.

"Terserah kau saja!" senyum kecil Soura ia sembunyikan dari Ara.

Ara yang senang akhirnya dapat melindungi semua orang dengan tangan dan usahanya itu. Berjuang bersama Soura melawan para Wamu yang masih merajarela.

(END)

_**akhirnya...well RnR please?**_


End file.
